


Facade

by Das_macht_spass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_macht_spass/pseuds/Das_macht_spass
Summary: Goro’s whole life is a facade. He puts on his composed, charming detective-prince act and uses it to get all of Japan to eat from his palm.Ok, Maybe not all of Japan.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a kink meme prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?

The photo came straight from Goro’s social media blog - a carefully crafted collection of photos and musings, meant to appeal to his fan-base. They were the kinds of people who loved to see Goro Akechi, composed, well-mannered detective prodigy, solve crimes on a daily basis. 

The photograph in question was of Goro standing in front of a sushi restaurant in Shibuya. The Goro depicted almost looks foreign to Akira, with his groomed hair and make-up. His lips are just barely turned upwards, a subtle display of happiness. His eyes smile along, but Akira can tell it’s rehearsed and fake. They lack the genuine twinkle that Akechi gives when happiness overflows.

It gives off a composed, elegant, and pretentious feeling. It's exactly the kind of manipulative thing Goro did on a daily basis, to keep his public image pristine. That makes it perfect to wave in front of Goro’s bare, flushed body. 

”Heh. Look at my little, _fake_ , Detective Prince.” Akira speaks, voice silky and smooth, as he digs a hand into Goro’s hair. He yanks his chestnut locks viciously, forcing Goro to let out a shaky gasp as his eyes fly open. Akechi bites his bottom lip, determined not to give his rival an inch. Still his twitching cock is ensnared by a cock-ring. A toy that vibrates just high enough to be maddening torture, but just low enough to not give him relief. His body’s reactions prove contrary to his attempt at a stoic facade.

Akira tugs harder, and forces Akechi’s eyes to take in the photo. “You love playing that pleasant boy act in public, don’t you Goro?” Goro yearns to deny this, but all he can manage is pitiful moans. “But when you’re kneeling before me like this, waiting and mewling for depraved delight, you’re nothing more than a wanting _slut_.” 

Goro shakes his head, and tries to retort. “N-no no. That isn’t true-GAH!” 

A sudden flurry of spanks, each one hard enough to leave a mark, reduces Goro’s retort to weak, drawn-out whimpers. He gets a mindless look in his eyes, the kind that acts as a silent message to Akira. _’You’re right, You’re always right. I love being used by you.’_ Akira licks his lips at the luscious pillows of apricot flesh, violated by the red hand prints scattered across.

He caresses soothing circles into those cheeks, as the detective whines and shakes his ass in desperation. Akira grins, confident and hungry. He stands tall, towering over his rival, whose nude body lays on all fours. “Do you want me to tell you what’s gonna happen?”

Through tremors and shivers, Goro just barely manages a nod.

”I’m going to fuck that lying mouth of yours until it aches.”

Goro’s eyes widen, and a helpless noise tears from his throat. His face, already debauched by rosy cheeks, and sweaty hair somehow gets even more lewd. His tongue hangs out, and he starts to beg, voice going shrill. “P-please. Do just that. It’s… it’s starting to _hurt_.”

Akira glances at Goro’s cock and whistles in admiration. It pulses around the silicon, desperate for relief. Precome drips from the peach-tinted head; it seems completely and utterly at the brink, wanting only to weep out come, and send Goro into an abyss of endless pleasure. But Akira’s not going to relent. Not yet.

He tugs down on the smug bastard’s chin. “Okay, Ace Defective. Open wide for me.”

After a submissive mewl, Goro’s mouth hangs open, but Akira doesn’t thrust in, even though he yearns to. Instead he just basks in the pleasing sight for a while. Nothing makes Akira more satisfied, then seeing Goro Akechi like this: humiliated and exposed. Nothing more than a sex toy really.

Akira hums a jovial tune, as he makes a point to unceremoniously smack and rub his cock against the detective’s cheek. Instead of reeling away at the leaking pre slathering onto his face, Goro just gives a pathetic soft noise. His eyes gloss over, and he actually nuzzles against the cock, reminding Akira of the best thing about violating the detective prince. 

Goro Akechi, the composed police prodigy who had the public eating out of his damn hand like it was nothing, _fucking loved this._ This egotistic, narcissistic faker wanted, no needed, nothing more than to be degraded, ravaged, and ruined.

And Akira is more than happy to give it to him. 

Without warning, Akira juts back and pistons in with a single, merciless thrust. Goro can’t repress the muffled squeal that bursts through him. 

Akira grunts as his cock slides back and forth Goro’s warm, lavishing tongue. His pace is relentless, hips slamming into that pretty, little mouth so fast it hurts. “God, you love this don’t you, _detective_?

The tears come down faster at that remark, cascading down Goro’s cheeks now. He does love this. Much to his shame. It’s heady and addicting. Giving himself up to his greatest rival, letting himself be used like this. It lets Goro forget all the despair that ensnares the rest of his miserable, lonely life. At least for a moment. 

He goes mindless again as Akira snatches the back of his head, and forces his mouth to take the entire length. Goro gags. His throat clenches around Akira’s cock, and his tongue does its best to lick and worship, but that’s getting difficult. Because he can feel Akira’s whole cock _touching the back of his throat_. Wet, sloppy squelches escape from Goro's struggling mouth.

Akira cackles, reaching a finger to claim some of those tears for himself. He laps them like a cat drinking milk, enjoying the salty proof of Goro’s shame. Finally, Akira stops hammering his cock into Goro’s mouth, stops treating it like a fuckhole. Instead he just rests. His cock sits still and indulges in the warm, moist heaven. 

A few minutes pass and Goro starts to tremble. A smug, cruel leer stretches across Akira’s face. He can tell why Goro seems so confused, so desperate. Akira digs into that brown, groomed hair and jerks up, so that his steely, cold gaze meets Goro’s ruby, manic eyes. He throws some sin into his voice, making it a hot, deadly drawl. Goro shrinks back. “You like the pain, don’t you? Nothing makes you harder than being ruined by me, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The suspect of your whole damn case.” 

Deep in the back of his mind, that persisting willpower flares. Why was he letting his rival do this? Why wasn’t he fighting back?!

”You take me so well.” Akira’s hand presses rough into Goro’s hollowed cheeks, feeling his pulsing, cock through the flesh. He rubs circles through the cheeks. Forcing Goro to hollow them out. The humiliation makes sure that Goro has to admit it to himself. That Goro can’t always use that infuriating, charming facade to hide from his true self anymore. 

“All those times, you pretended to run into me, at the subways, at Leblanc, almost anywhere I go. Those weren’t coincidences were they?” A devious glint shines in his dark eyes. “You’re just such a slut that you’re drawn to me. Can’t keep yourself away when you’re body begs for what only I can do... “ Akechi shivers, and his eyes seem very interested in the floor. 

Akira finally decides to slide out, and a thin string of glistening drool forms, running from his cock to Goro’s fluttering mouth. Akira wipes it off on Goro’s face and the detective groans. He pants roughly, finally able to breathe through his mouth. Somehow he summons his inner rebellious spirit. He gives one last look of defiance that makes Akira giddy. The raven can’t wait to snuff it out. 

Goro sneers, and retorts haughty and snide. “You think I’m letting you use me, you imbecile? This is all just a trick. The fact you fell for me is a testament to how weak-willed you really are!” Goro shouts with a fiery passion. He basks in Akira’s dropping expression. “You got so invested too, seems you’re the biggest fool here, _Kurusu_. Through these trysts I have gleaned countless information about the Phantom Thieves-

“Liar.” Akira reaches down and tugs on Goro’s cock, making his rant devolve into gibberish. “That information you gleaned, isn’t gonna help you. Not when your slutty, addicted _true-self_ keeps running back to me for more.” Akechi averts his gaze. Why can he always see right through him?

”Besides, if you’re just sucking cock for reconnaissance, then how do you explain this?” Akira’s grin goes feral as he waves a familiar silicon toy through the air. Dread pools in Akechi’s stomach. _The cock ring..._

He gulps, before meekly muttering. “How long has it been off?”

Akira licks his lips. “Oh, I took it off right before I started fucking your mouth. And guess what.” Akira gives a lunatic smile, forcing Goro’s head downwards.

”You’re still hard. You loved it. Sucking my cock alone did this to you.” Each damning utterance makes Goro whine obscene and shocked. His cock had been pushed this far, throbbing and weeping precome steadily like dew off of a morning leaf. And this is all because of Akira’s cock pushing deep into his throat. That realization alone was enough to nearly make Goro cry out from bliss.

“Detectives like proof, right?” Akira winks, caressing his own erection, which also aches to release. “So that enough evidence for you, liar?” 

Goro can’t retort. What can he possibly do now? His rival had outplayed him, beat him decisively. He just nods along, fire extinguished and overcome by the want to submit. “Y-yes. You win.” 

Akira cocks his head back and full out cackles. “You want to come?”

”P-please.” Goro begs, shaking and rutting into the air. It's all he can think about now. “Wreck me. I’m yours.”

”Sure thing. Right after I finish first.” He saunters close to Akechi and jerks his cock, close enough to his face that Goro can tell where this is going.

”Wait. Akira, _you can’t.”_

Akira ignores him and hisses, sighing as he finally climaxes, his release long and extended. The viscous come coats Akechi’s face, forcing him to admit that Akira _can_. He can do anything he wants to him. And it gets everywhere: onto his chin, across his eyes, and some even ruins his hair. Goro can’t really say anything. He’s so far gone that all he can do is yelp and sob hysterically. 

"You loved that, right? Loved being a come dump instead of some fake, pretentious detective?" Akira speaks, as he taps his spent cock onto Goro's cheeks, letting a few final squirts spurt out. Goro stays silent, bashful and ashamed. Akira's gaze hardens. "Tell me now, or I'll leave you here."

That gets Goro's attention. He inhales deeply, trying to steel himself for what he had to say. "I... I love this. It feels good." He mutters, the stickiness of Akira's release making him even more hard.

He clicks his tongue, like he was scolding a misbehaving dog. "Sorry. What was that Goro?"

Goro whines, before trying again. His mutter becomes a shout from the bottom of his lungs. "I said it feels good! Being used like this by you! It's the worst, but I fucking love it!"

Akira smiles, a true beaming one this time. "What a good, _honest boy_. Time for your reward."

Akira lays Akechi halfway onto the nearby bed. His legs recline on the mattress, as his upper body rests awkwardly on the floor, head meeting the hard wood. His hard cock still stands tall, pointing towards his own come-covered face, begging for Akira to do something, _anything_.

"You're gorgeous like this, Goro." Akira offers, as he jerks the cock with rapid flicks of the wrist. Goro falls apart, stuttering, yelping, and wailing as the sensation of release teeters as close as possible. He's so _close_ , but Akira's not going fast enough! 

"You know... Goro. I know you're obsessed with uncovering the truth right?" Akira starts, mirth lacing his words, as he continues to pump gentle and slow. Akechi just nods, eager to do anything if Akira will just stop the damn teasing, and let him come. "Well I have a proposition."

In his peripheral vision, Goro somehow spots it. Despite his body's wild shaking, and thrashing he makes it out. His own phone in Akira's hand.

"I'm filming this." Akira smirks, cruel, confident and cocky. The embodiment of Joker. Akechi just keens at this new overwhelming knowledge, his cock throbbing even faster. Akira ghosts over Goro's ear. "You're gonna come all over your own pretty, lying face, and then I'll post it. Give that damn blog and fan-girls of yours a little truth for once." 

It's all over. Akira was going to out him and that was that. By tomorrow he’d be a laughing stock across Japan. Everyone would know how filthy and perverted their beloved detective prince was. Goro had never been more terrified or aroused.

His hands start to claw at the wooden floor, as Akira strokes faster and harder. Akechi whines as he can see it. A white, glistening pearl forming at the tip of his aching cock. He was going to come like this. On his own face for thousands to see. He can’t, it’s too overwhelming and it scares him. 

“A-Akira! Please! PERSONA!” He cracks as his cock bursts like an explosion. White consumes his vision, and his back arches of the floor, fingers and toes curling. His release goes all over his face and hair; sticky, depraved, and warm. He can feel his fans’ judging eyes right alongside the come dripping off of his ruined face. Throughout it all he sobs, “P-please Akira! You can’t...” It proves too much to take, and Goro mutters a final whimper of “persona” as his legs slide off the mattress and he collapses in a tired heap.

”Oh, fuck! Goro!” Guilt rushes through the raven and he bends over to calm his lover’s anxiety, only to find his eyes closed and tranquil. His chest rises up and down as Goro breathes steadily. Passed out.

Fuck.

Akira had gone too far. 

* * *

A moist, warm cloth slides across Akechi's sleeping face. It sops up the dried, white mess and stirs the boy from his slumber. His eyes flutter open and meet the concerned, bashful gaze of Akira Kurusu. Goro stretches languidly. He sits up from the bed and yawns.

"God. That was like nothing we've ever done before. How long was I out?"

Akira doesn't answer. He just bites his lip, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Goro had trusted him. Told him his most secretive desires, and he'd betrayed that trust. "I'm... sorry."

Goro tilts his head sideways. "Huh?"

"You... said the safe word." Akira says fast, like yanking a band-aid off. He shakes his head in disappointment at himself. "But I couldn't stop in time. I- I just kept going. Even though you were scared and terrified. I was selfish and forced you into-"

"Akira." Goro sighs, interrupting his lover's self-deprecation. "It's not a big deal. By the time I said it, I was already coming."

Akira sniffles, looking with pleading eyes."R-really?"

"Yes." Goro nods, but he knows Akira. Akira can never forgive himself until he does something to make it right.

"I guess, you're right." Akira speaks, eyes still filled with hurt and dejection.

"Tell you what." Goro says, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was Akira always so difficult? "Give me a massage and I'll forgive you."

His lover's face lights up. "Sure thing. I'll give you the best damn massage you've ever had."

"Mmm hmm. I'm sure you will." Akechi sighs, as he flops back onto the bed, nesting himself into the comforter.

The rest of the night goes by in a hazy, sensual comfort that makes Akechi realize how lucky he truly is. After a lifetime of faking, he finally has someone who accepts his true self.


End file.
